darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey (pet)/dialogue
*To talk to your monkey, you need an Amulet of Monkeyspeak, obtained from the Monkey Madness quest. Baby monkey Baby monkey: Wanna go play in the trees? Player: Maybe later - I can't right now. Baby monkey: Why not? Player: I can't climb and swing as well as you can. Baby monkey: You don't want to play in the trees with me? Player: Yes, I... Player: Who wants a banana? Baby monkey: Me! Me! I want a banana! Player: Phew, crisis averted. Adult Monkey Conversation 1 Adult Monkey: So why do you walk so funny all the time? Your knuckles barely even touch the ground. Player: I should hope they don't touch the ground at all! Adult Monkey: Why, though? Is there something wrong with your back? Player: Yes, it's called good posture. Adult Monkey: Ouch, sounds painful. I hope I don't catch it. Player: I don't think there's much chance of that... Conversation 2 Adult Monkey: I want a banana! Player: 'I want', never gets. Adult Monkey: Well, what DO I have to say to get a banana, then? What's the 'magic word'? Player: If I told you what the 'magic word' was, you'd just ask for a banana again. Adult Monkey: Of course I would. Player: And that's why I'm not going to tell you. Adult Monkey: Please tell me what the magic word is, pleaaaaase... Player: 'Pleaaaaase'. Adult Monkey: Fine, don't tell me. Humph. Conversation 3 Adult Monkey: Hey, you! Player: Who, me? Adult Monkey: Yes, you! Player: What do you want? Adult Monkey: Where did all your fur and tail go? Player: I was a bad little monkey that kept asking silly questions, so all my fur fell out and my tail dropped off. Adult Monkey: Oh no! No wonder you're so mean and grumpy all the time. Player: Yes, I... Player: Hey! Conversation 4 Adult Monkey: On Karamja. Player: Mighty Karamja. Adult Monkey: Shaikahan eats, tonight. Player: On Karamja. Adult Monkey: Mighty Karamja. Player: Shaikahan sleeps, tonight. Player: Woooooo, hoo hoooo hooooo, hey, Marimbo, hey. Adult Monkey: Marimbo, hey. Marimbo, hey. Marimbo, hey. Marimbo, hey... Conversation 5 (on Ape Atoll with the player transformed into a big zombie monkey) Player: BRAAAAINS! Adult Monkey: Argh! Stop it! That's not funny. Player: BRAAAAAAAAAAAINS! Adult Monkey:Marimbo, save me! Player: OK, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Adult Monkey: Just don't do that again; you'll give me bad dreams. Player: Aww, now I feel bad. Conversation 6 (on Ape Atoll with the player transformed into a bearded gorilla, karamjan monkey, medium ninja monkey, or blue faced gorilla) Adult Monkey: ... Player: ... Adult Monkey: ... Player: What? Why are you looking at me like that? Adult Monkey: Umm, how are you a mon-? Player: Do you honestly want to know? Adult Monkey: All I want to know is if I will lose my fur and tail in a minute, due to us swapping species? Player: No. Adult Monkey: Then I'm going to put this down to a bad banana flashback and say no more about it. Note: The interaction between the monkey and owner can vary, just like any other pet/familiar. Trivia *The 4th conversation is a variation of the lyrics in the song, The Lion Sleeps Tonight.